


Honey

by honestlymish



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/honestlymish
Summary: Ten comes home a day earlier then WayV to spend time with Taeyong.





	1. It isn't home without him.

**Author's Note:**

> For Honey. I hope this doesn't disappoint you.
> 
> There will be considerably less clothes in chapter two.

Johnny settles in for his nightly cup of coffee when he hears a light knock on the door. He smiles softly and counts the knocks ..7..8..9..10. He laughs to himself before getting up to open it.

‘Hey handsome’ a familiar voice greets him when the door opens. He engulfs Ten in his arms and rest his chin on the smaller boy’s head.

‘Fuck, I’ve missed you’ Johnny sighs into the embrace.

‘Right back at you, you big oaf’ Ten laughs into his chest.

Johnny helps Ten bring his luggage into the dorm before making Ten a cup of tea and sitting down again.

‘Something has changed, did you grow taller’ Johnny teases and Ten sticks his tongue out at the older.

They sit there for awhile catching up, a whispered conversation in the late hours before fatigue takes over and Ten bids Johnny a goodnight.

‘He misses you like crazy, you know’ Johnny says at the door as Ten is leaving.

‘I know, tomorrow’ Ten smiles

‘Thanks for coming to see me’ Johnny hugs the smaller boy again.

‘Well I doubt he is willing to share tomorrow’ Ten winks before heading out towards the WayV dorms.

*** 

Johnny stares at the pitiful pile of blankets across the room from him. Its morning and the noise of the morning chaos in the kitchen has already begun seeping through the door.

‘Lee Taeyong, you’d better get out of bed today or I swear to you I am sending Doyoung in here’ Johnny warns.

The head of their leader pops out from underneath the pile of blankets and glares at Johnny who laughs at the sight. He takes his phone out and snaps a picture and immediately sends it to Ten.

‘Remind me to show you this picture next time you ask me why everyone calls you tsundere’ Johnny teases.

Taeyong just throws the cover back over his head and choses to ignore him.

‘Seriously get up, Ten comes home tomorrow and you look terrible. Kun asked me to go check if there is food in their dorm for him so he can cook for them in case the kids are hungry when they get home tomorrow, do you want to come?’ Johnny asks

‘No!’ Taeyong whines from underneath the blankets.

‘Come on, you can do all your sulking in Ten’s bed while, I clean up. I think Chenle and Jisung have been using the spare key Kun gave them to hang out there when Chenle misses Kun probably also the reason Kun is worried there is no food in their dorm’

Johnny doesn’t know if its the idea of sleeping in Ten’s bed or cleaning that convinces Taeyong but he slowly stirs and relief fills Johnny. 

‘Take a shower and I’ll meet you in the kitchen’ he yells back at Taeyong who was now sitting up.

Thank goodness Ten came back early Johnny thought to himself, if the group had to babysit a sulky Taeyong one more day, they would need to look for a new leader. 

***

‘I just miss him!’ Taeyong whines as he helps Johnny carry the groceries towards WayV’s dorm ‘I am happy he is busy but I hate that he isn’t home when we come back from places you know? He is my home. It doesn’t feel the same without him’

Johnny had endured two whole hours of his roommate’s not stop complaints about missing his boyfriend, from the moment they had gotten in the car, while they were in the grocery store, when they had grabbed lunch, all the way to now. He couldn't blame the boy, he himself had missed his best friend like hell. But he was grateful they were only a few steps from ending Taeyong’s misery and in turn his own.

Johnny opened the door to the WayV dorm and was met with his best friend sitting casually on the sofa playing on his phone. Ten see the exasperated look on the older man’s face and his face scrunches up in concern.

‘I mean is it too much to ask that he call me’ Taeyong continues to whine as he follows Johnny into the dorm.

Johnny sees Ten’s face beam and finally cracks a smile, it was all worth it he thinks until he realises that Taeyong has walked straight past his boyfriend and towards the kitchen.

‘Really Johnny, its a good thing we bought food. There is nothing in this fridge’ Taeyong calls from the kitchen.

Ten and Johnny look at each other in confusion.

‘I might make some brownies for Tennie, while you clean. You know he has a sweet tooth’ Taeyong continues from the kitchen ‘he’ll like that wouldn't he?’

Johnny falls to the floor cackling as the realisation that Taeyong was so busy complaining about missing his boyfriend that he didn't even notice Ten, hits him. When he looks over and finds Ten back on the sofa huffing, he laughs harder.

‘What’s so funny?’ Taeyong calls back ‘you think Ten won’t like it?’

‘Ask him yourself’ Johnny manages as he catches his breathe, finally having made it to the kitchen.

‘They are probably already at the airport, he won’t answer’ Taeyong sighs as he busies himself opening cupboards looking for things.

Johnny feels a pair of hands clutch the back of his shirt and looks behind him to find Ten looking at him nervously. Johnny smiles and motions for the younger to go to his boyfriend. Ten wraps his arms around Johnny, squeezing him tightly and Johnny squeezes the younger’s hand which are intertwined at his stomach.

Ten steps from behind Johnny and walks to stand on the other side of the pantry door that his boyfriend is scavenging through. He turns to look back at Johnny again for reassurances and Johnny nods giving the younger male the last bit of courage he needs.

‘You go away on tour and suddenly you don’t even notice me standing in front of you’ Ten pouts and Johnny laughs when he sees Taeyong’s body stiffen.

‘Ten?’ Taeyong turns to asks Johnny

‘Why don’t you close the pantry door and find out, idiot’ Johnny mocks.

Taeyong slowly closes the pantry door and his lip quivers when he finally sees Ten

‘Aww Yongie don’t cry’ Ten coos 

Taeyong grabs the younger boy, crushing him in his arms, burying his face in Ten’s neck. 

‘I missed you. I missed you. I missed you’ he whispers over and over again as he clings to Ten.

‘I missed you too, Yongie’ Ten reassures softly patting Taeyong’s side with his hand because Taeyong has his arms restricted to his side.

‘Well thats my cue to leave’ Johnny says making his way out of the kitchen

‘No wait stay’ Ten calls after him ‘at least for dinner, I miss both my favourite people and you are leaving again tomorrow, lets catch up please? If its okay with Yong’

Taeyong pulls away from Ten and finds the younger and Johnny looking at him.

‘It was Johnny hyung who called and asked me to come back early after you got injured and arranged it with our manager’ Ten reasons and Taeyong smiles at them both.

‘Of course you should stay, you don’t ever need to ask if its okay. My baby needs his best friend and I owe you dinner from bringing him home’ Taeyong assures 

Johnny smiles and sits down at the counter and they talk while Taeyong cooks. When Taeyong is finished they eat together while they share stories of tour with Ten and Ten shares stories of filming with WayV.

When dinner is done Johnny and Ten insist on washing up while Taeyong takes his turn sitting at the counter and they laugh about how much he has changed since they were rookies when he would never let anyone wash the dishes because they would do it wrong.

It’s about 10pm when Johnny finds himself yawning, they had be reminiscing for the last hour while eating the brownies Taeyong had baked, all of them missing the time that conversations like this were an everyday occurrence.

‘I should head out’ Johnny excuses himself ‘the managers know you’re here Tae, you’ll have to pack in the morning but you can stay’

Taeyong looks at him eyes wide ‘really?’

‘Yeah’ Johnny laughs ‘consider it an early birthday present they said’

‘Thank you, Johnny’ Taeyong throws his arms around the older’s neck ‘for everything’

‘You’re welcome you, goof’ Johnny shakes his head, patting Taeyong’s back ‘now I am going to head home so you can give your man the attention he deserves’

Johnny looks up and Ten winks at him before mouthing thank you too.


	2. Home

As soon as the door clicks closed behind Johnny, Taeyong’s arms wrap around Ten from behind.

‘I want you’ he murmurs into the younger’s neck

‘No, you’re injured’ Ten shakes his head, trying to pull away.

‘Baby please. It’s been months, I need this’ Taeyong says grinding his crouch into Ten’s ass.

Ten whines, his body relaxing into Taeyong’s hold as the older kisses and nips down his neck.

_Neck. Right. Shit. No!_

Ten snaps out of his haze as he remembers the pictures of Taeyong in a neck brace while on tour. His boyfriend assured him he was fine on the phone but Ten wasn't convinced and he certainly wasn't going to contribute to make it worse.

‘No! You’re injured. We can’t’ Ten protest pulling himself from Taeyong but melts a little at the look of rejection on the older’s face.

Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips.

‘Babe, I want you just as much but your neck.. I just don't want to hurt you’ Ten assures the taller boy ‘how about we take a shower and afterwards I will give you a massage, you use to love when I did that after practice’

Taeyong visibly perks up, he smiles and takes the younger’s hand, dragging him to the bathroom.

***

Taeyong lies on his stomach with just a towel over his waist, waiting for Ten to retrieve his massage oil from his suitcase. The younger travelled everywhere with it to help him soothe his own muscles after a day of too much practice or bribe one of the other members to do it for him because Ten just had a way with people.

Their shower had turned into long leisurely kisses as the water washed over them followed by Ten pinned against the wall as Taeyong stroked him to climax whispering filthy things into the younger’s ear. Ten had whined about unfairness of not being able to do anything in return because it may hurt Taeyong’s neck if he threw his head back by accident. But Taeyong had just smirked and told the younger that seeing his face in a blissed out state was reward enough for him.

Taeyong hears steps on the carpet and sighs as he waits for his boyfriend to work his magic on his aching muscles, he feels the bed dip as Ten straddles his thighs, then the feeling of cold droplets on his back. Ten begins to knead his back gently but firmly and Taeyong becomes pliant under his nimble fingers.

Taeyong doesn’t realise his drifted off until he hears Ten whisper _‘Yongie’_ in his ear. He wakes to Ten lying flat against his back and nuzzling his neck.

‘Hey kitten’ Taeyong mumbles drowsily.

  
‘Flip over’ Ten request and then moves off Taeyong.

The older boy complies, his towel slipping off in the process. He finds himself on his back, fully exposed, subconsciously semi erect just from his boyfriend’s hands working his back. Taeyong looks over at Ten who is laying beside him. The younger’s eyes are transfixed on his erection and the attention makes Taeyong’s cock twitch.

‘Umm… sorry baby, its just…’ Taeyong starts but is cut short by Ten’s lips on his. The kiss is soft and sweet but the hand trailing down his body implies Ten has no intention of keeping it that way.

‘You can be a good boy, hyung, right?’ Ten murmurs against his lips

‘Ten’ Taeyong pleads

Ten motions for Taeyong to sit up and grabs a pillow to rest it between Taeyong’s head and the head board before disrobing himself.

‘Move an inch and I stop’ Ten warns before bringing two fingers to Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong welcomes them into his mouth, lapping at them while eyeing Ten who mets his gaze, smirking a little.

Taeyong would pay a fortune to know what was happening in the younger’s mind, he thinks to himself.

When Ten is satisfied he removes his finger’s from Taeyong’s mouth and moves to position himself kneeling above Taeyong’s thighs again.

‘Not even a centimetre of movement’ Ten commands again, before he moves to work the two fingers inside himself.

Taeyong groans at the sight, he wants so badly to move and touch Ten but he knows just how stubborn the younger can be and he doesn't want him to stop. Ten throws his head back as he thrusts his fingers in and out of himself at a leisurely pace, his free hand gripping Taeyong’s thigh.

‘Fuck baby, what are you doing to me’ Taeyong whimpers as he continues to watch Ten work himself open.

Ten looks up from his pleasure dazed state and sees Taeyong looking at him with half lidded eyes, hands fisted beside him and he smiles.

‘You’re being so good for me, hyung’ he coos before he shimmies lower, until he is face to face with Taeyong’s cock when he bends over.

‘Fuck’ Taeyong cries when the younger use his free hand to grip the base of his cock and suck the tip into his mouth. Ten looks up at Taeyong through his lashes as he laps at the sensitive head, his other hand still working himself open. Taeyong tries his best to commit the scene in front of him to memory because this was all he wanted to dream about for the rest of his life.

When Ten is satisfied he moves back up and aligns himself with Taeyong, slowly sink down on the older’s cock. They both moan out in pleasure as Ten manages to fully seat himself on Taeyong’s lap. Ten leans forward, resting his head on Taeyong’s shoulder as he catches his breath, allowing himself to adjust to the fullness.

Ten begins to ride Taeyong at an excruciatingly slow pace, working himself up so that Taeyong feels every inch of his cock drag against Ten’s walls.

‘Baby please, more, not enough’ Taeyong says throwing his head backwards in frustration.

Suddenly Ten stops moving, staying still on Taeyong’s lap. He is pouting and Taeyong is confused and desperate.

‘I said no moving! You’ll hurt your neck’ Ten scolds ‘Bad hyung, you can just watch me then’

The younger boy then begins to stroke himself slowly, eyes on Taeyong, lips between his teeth, eliciting the most sinful moans. Taeyong watched on hungrily, his cock buried deep inside his boyfriend, Ten’s walls clenching around him every time the younger would get lost in pleasure but Ten refuses to move otherwise. Taeyong was sure he was going to lose his mind.

‘Baby please, I promise I’ll be good’ Taeyong pleads  
  
Ten ignores Taeyong’s plea and continues to stroke himself.

‘Ten please, I need you, fuck’ Taeyong cries out gripping the younger boys thighs.

Ten stops and looks at his boyfriend, Taeyong’s eyes shimmering.

‘Are you tearing up?’ Ten’s voice is suddenly filled with concern.

‘I just… please’ Taeyong whispers.

Ten leans forward and rest his head on the older’s. _‘Ok’_ he says as he kisses Taeyong’s forehead gently.

Ten starts to moving again faster this time, he places his hands on Taeyong’s shoulder’s partially for leverage and partially to keep his boyfriend in place. Taeyong moves his hand to stroke the younger as he rides him.

‘Close’ Ten whimpers

‘Then come for me, baby’ Taeyong says bringing the younger’s hand to his lips and mouthing at his palm.

Ten screams out Taeyong’s name as he reaches his climax and thats enough to push Taeyong to his own.

They sit there for awhile lost in each other’s warmth, Ten slumped against Taeyong as the older strokes his back and whispers I love you.

When they are cleaned up and cuddled together, Taeyong looks at the clock sitting on the bedside. He should sleep because he has a flight in a few hours but instead he choose to stare at Ten and memorise every feature of his face for the long weeks ahead that he would have to live without him.

Home. That’s what he felt in Ten’s arms and no matter what happened he would never stop wanting to return to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or hit me up on one of the links below to share your thoughts :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mishkieff)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/HonestlyMish)


End file.
